Silence
by Lil' Indigo
Summary: Years later Wirt goes back into The Unknown to save Greg, but something goes wrong.
1. Greg

*I do not own Over the Garden Wall*

-Wirt's POV-

Greg is going to be gone. Forever. He'll meet the dusk signalling the end of his days, the end of his bright and sunny days. His final chapter will be a harrowing one. It will be as if a deep black pen had left its fingerprint on the page, covering Greg's cheerful life. Ruining his story and removing the happy ending.

Unless I can do something about it.

But I suppose I should back up.

After the Unknown and after leaving the hospital (1997), I was left to ponder what had happened. Was it a dream? A trick of the mind?

Even now I don't really know.

But too many factors lead me to believe that it was real. It truly happened.

Days had become weeks. Weeks had become months. I still remembered. People don't remember dreams after that long. I don't even remember the scariest of nightmares after months have past.

The day before Halloween, a year after the incident(1998), I have decided to visit the graveyard again. The graveyard in which my journey started long ago. If it was the after life, someone's name had to be etched on one of these stones. And I had only learned of two complete names.

Quincey Endicott was one of them. The other being Margueritte Grey. That being said they became lovers so Margueritte Grey could have become Margueritte Endicott.

Looking and looking, my eyes have fallen upon a certain gravestone.

Quincey Endicott.

And next to it was another name, Marqueritte Endicott.

The adventure was real, I decided. But was it the afterlife or was it...time travel?

I opted to go on my very new friend Google to decipher this. *

I found there was no and never was a forest called the unknown. I remember face palming myself after that. Of course there was no such thing as a forest called the unknown. Who would even call a forest that?

So I began to google names others call the after life.

Kingdom come, afterworld, life after death, eternity, immortality, great beyond- The great unknown.

I never heard death referred to that way, but immediately I put two and two together. No one knows what's after death.

I didn't want Greg to know about this. So I kept quiet. For years. Until he asked me about when I was 28 and he was 18. (2009)

"Wirt, do you remember that time we were in the hospital?"

"I didn't think you'd remember that Greg, you were, like, six."

"Well I don't remember the hospital part much, but I remember something that happened beforehand. I remember talking about it a lot afterwards." He paused.

I took my chances. "Do you remember, Greg? Do you remember what happened to us?"

"We traveled through this cool forest and we had lots of fun!" He paused again, "at least, I did. I remember you being troubled." Greg furrowed his eyebrows. "Why do I remember that so well? Mom and Dad told me it was a dream."

"It... It was real, Greg."

"Were we going to die?"

"We were. But we didn't and that's all that matters right now"

"I see. Thanks Wirt."

And that was the last we talked about it. But I'm sure we both thought of it thousands of times after that.

* * *

A few years have past since then (2014). Greg had gotten a boyfriend and finished college. I had kids, long before the conversation I shared with you actually. I had two beautiful twins, a boy and a girl. I worked with computers.

It's almost to the present I promise.

I was 33, Greg was 23. This was when...when Greg got into a horrible car crash. He has been in a coma for 1 week with heavy life support. And he migh...he might die.

Unless I do something about it.

* * *

Author's notes

*: Google was, in fact, made on September 4th, 1998. Cool, huh?


	2. The Beginning of the End

I've decided to try overdose on narcotics. Because I read that those might put the user in a coma.

To be honest I haven't spent much time with Greg after the day we spoken about the unknown. All the stuff we talked about afterwards were the basic "how are you doing?" Or "what's been going on lately?" Just basic stuff.

Oh what a great place to find my brother. The place where we first really started the bond. Before I got all gloomy and losing hope.

I dressed up in clothes similar to what I had before, including the cape and the hat. The cape I have now is much longer, it reaches down to my ankles. My cone hat remains the same. I have replaced the pants, they've gone from formal grey pants to grey skinny jeans. The white button down shirt I had on in my last adventure is now a bit more loose-fitting. The shoes are now black Oxfords. Unlike those other shoes, I don't even remember what type of shoes they were, if I have to be completely and utterly honest.

It's better if this doesn't kill me. I don't want it to kill me. My wife will be devastated, much like I was when Greg entered the coma. Even though he didn't die, I knew where he ended up. I hoped to God that there wasn't a new Beast.

Part of me says this is a bad idea, another is telling me that I wanted to go back into the unknown anyway. And both of those are true, it's the worst idea to travel in the unknown again.

* * *

"He's... He's in a coma? What do you mean?! What happened!?" Wirt's wife, Melody said, er yelled?

"Well it seems Wirt has taken a bunch of narcotics. Must've tried to attempt suicide, I'd say. Poor thing."

"But there's no reason... There was no hint or sign... Did I miss something? I had to have missed something!"

"Mom it's alright!" Mabel said, "dad's not dead, that's all that matters!"

"But Mabel what if he never wakes up?" Dipper rubs his eyes. "I don't think I could handle that!" He sniffs, "how can you be so positive?"

"You have to be positive, Dip. It's the only thing to keep you from giving up forever."

* * *

I don't know who I am.

I don't know where I am.

What am I doing here?

I'm...I'm not sure.

Oh!

Wirt!

That's my name!

But what am I doing here...

I'm looking for something.

Someone?

Someone.

But who?

My b...bro...brother? My brother.

His name was Greg, I think.

Oh. Because he's dying.

But that doesn't answer why I'm here.


	3. Searching, Forever

Time flows weirdly here. It's only been a week and it's turned from autumn to winter. Unless I came here at the end of autumn. But I'm not entirely sure that the case. The things I've remember are myself, everything about myself. That I've have a brother, a wife and children, I don't remember any specifics about them other than their names. That I love and write poetry. That I'm afraid of large bodies of water. I remember having a crush on Sara. Children at 18. I remember everything.

* * *

One week and two days. They told me I'm in the unknown. What kind of forest name is that? It's uncharacteristically non descriptive. Like what's so unknown about it?

I've remembered what brought me here. I'm hopefully in a coma looking for my brother who's also in a coma. I can't believe I would do such a thing as put myself in a coma. I could have killed myself. I have my children to think about! I hope I get back soon.

And if I'm in a coma how am I here?

I haven't seen many people that can help me, I've only seen one couple, one of their names was Patricia Langtree. I think the others name was Jimmy Brown. Why does that sound familiar?

I'm lost. Like a boat in the middle of an ocean. Surrounded by fog, a deep grey fog.

* * *

One week and 6 days. I remember coming here when I was younger. I remember Jimmy Brown and Miss Langtree. I remember potatoes and molasses. I remember there being a beast. I beat the beast though...right? I'll have to ask someone.

I have been seeing more and more people. My anxiety don't plague me now. Like an illness. Tearing down everyone that meets it. Bringing them to an eternal darkness, leaving them forever alone. To wallow in misery and anxiety.

* * *

I've come across the tavern. I remember this place. They told me of the beast, even if they were a bit off.

"Hello?"

"Hello, what brings you to my inn?" The inn keeper said. She doesn't seem to remember me.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about the beast?"

"What is the beast? I've never heard of it. Have any of you heard of it?" She yelled to the others in the tavern. They all denied it. "See? Now why don't you sit down and tell us who you are."

Ah yes they're big on labels, I almost forgot. "I'm the pilgrim on a sacred journey. Trying to meet my destiny."

They asked me about a bunch a questions ("what's your quest?" "Where do you think the compass inside your heart will lead you?")

I seem to be here before the beast came. I wouldn't doubt it with the weird flow of time. It reminds me of my mind, the flow of thoughts, scattered like leaves, hard to catch, tough to keep. But enough of that.

I hope Greg is here. I mean it's almost summer.

I just hope he's okay...

And alive.


	4. Pottsfield

It's the start of summer, I think I'll visit Pottsfield. Or at least try to find it. I wonder how different things will be in the Summer. Will they still look like vegetable and fruit adorned people?

"Pottsfield: one mile! Aha! See I told you Greg-" Oh. I-I-I forgot. He's not travelling with me this time. Greg's on his own journey. His owb journey, discovering the undiscovered. Adding on to the map of himself. The most abstruse of discoveries, the deepest parts of the map. Things difficult to understand and to find.

After all these years I've never stopped my rambling. I sigh dramatically, gently taking off my hat and brushing my hand through my hair. "I've got to keep going. Find more people. See if they know Greg."

But maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea to go to Pottsfield. People don't tend to pass through Pottsfield, they said oh so long ago. Perhaps it won't hurt to, things may be different this time.

"I can do anything if I set my mind to it." I can never forget that. Never. How could I? It's something that helped me get through high school, through college. But encouraged me during my worst times to keep damaging myself.

But that's a story for another time. Oh yes, definitely another time. One day when I'm up for thinking about it.

Here I am in Pottsfield. I see some people, or well...They're skeletons of course. They're clothes have probably rotten away, gone forever, until they grow new ones.

"Hello there, this place is Pottsfield. You look like you're almost ready to join us. Just one more step it seems." One of the townsfolk said. Of course they're going to try and get me to join.

"Join? Haha, no, no, no no no. I'm just looking for someone. I don't plan to stay." No way am I ready to join, I've got things to do.

"You don't 'plan to stay' you say. Yet here you are. Are you sure you're not ready?" They paused. " We have plenty of room for new people. This town has only just begun." H-hold on a second, 'Just begun'? Oh my gosh.

"What is your name?" I ask the skeleton.

"Name? My name is Cheryl. But names don't matter too much here." Cheryl said.

What does that even mean? "Okay Cheryl. Can you tell me more about Pottsfield?"

"Its a town for the dead, as you can see. It's why we're all skeletons. It's based off this thing called a Potter's Field. Where people are buried. Usually with unmarked graves, or none at all. Of course until they're ready to join us. Every fall we celebrate, we put on our best clothes."

"What do you celebrate?"

"We celebrate the harvest!" Oh right, I forgot. They said that didn't they... She took a breath, "you said you were looking for someone. Do you think they're here?"

"Perhaps, he could be here. You see, his name is Greg and he's my younger brother. He...went missing." That's not a total lie.

"That's very unfortunate. From what I can recall, we don't have a Greg here."

"Ah I see. Thanks anyway! I have to keep looking for him." I really do. It's been too long, I've been here too long, he's been here too long. I have to find him.

I then left Pottsfield to continue my search.

* * *

Author's Note (AN): So guys, I totally have a proposal here. PM me, or leave a review on any of the chapters, suggesting a town, or school, or mansion, pr anything in between Wirt should visit. It can be completely new and made up! Literally, these chapters are super short, so more the merrier. Right?


	5. Flower Mound

I don't... I don't know if I'll ever find him. "Greg...where's Greg"

But his voice keeps ringing in my head. Phrases and words he said. "Paging doctor cucumber," "it's because the president is nude," "we traveled through this cool forest and we had lots of fun!"

"Anything is possible if you set your mind to it!"

Anything...is possible.

Right right. I can't forget that. It's possible for me to find him. Definitely. I don't care how long it takes. But...what if I'm here forever?

I stumbled upon a sign.

"Flower Mound, three miles"

What is Flower Mound? Is that a town? It sounds like a town to me. I should go there and see what is like and if Greg's there. No way it could hurt, right?

As I travel closer and closer to the town, the forest turns slowly into flower fields. It's almost like animal crossing. I spent lots of time just covering my town in flowers. Quite annoying it was, I couldn't run anywhere. But very pretty. Oh look! Houses! That means someone lives here!

I start frantically running, the only thought running through my head is "Greg! Greg likes pretty flowers!"

But I stop, Greg is 23. He wouldn't go into a flower mound because he likes flowers. Right? We've never even traveled to this town before. How would he have known where to go? Would he have walked this way? This town could be the wrong place to be.

But they're flowers, what could they do?

I... I don't want to know the answer to that just yet.

I studied flowers for a little while, I wanted to know what they symbolised. It helped my poetry a lot. But mostly I studied them for Greg. Because he liked flowers. A lot, because they were pretty.

As I come into the town I see flowers all around.

Walking.

With their legs.

And arms.

Heads, eyes, and mouths.

I shivered a little bit, it's kinda creepy. "Uhm, excuse me?" I spoke to one of the flower people (we'll call them fleople).

"Yes?" They turned around to reveal themselves to be a cyclamen. The flower of goodbyes. Well that seems a bit...

I look around. Carnations; innocence. Gladiolas; strength of character, Purple Hyacinths; faith and hope. Jonquil; sympathy. Red roses; timeless, love. Red tulips; delicate love. Alstroemerias; Friendship ties. Forget-me-nots; positive memories. Pink carnations; remembrance. And so many more.

There are so many flowers linked to death it's ridiculous. I mostly saw grave flowers. Flowers for love, close friends, remembrance, other appropriate flowers for graves.

But these flowers are always the prettiest and most delicate.

It's very poetic, the most ugliest and least delicate thing has the prettiest and fragile ties.

I sigh, "I'm looking for my brother? Have you seen any other, uh, humans around?"

"Humans? We haven't seen one since Pottsfield was built."

"Oh I see. None at all though?"

"Yeah, none."

"Oh." I looked around once more. "Hm. Well. Care to tell me more about this town, or should I just go?" Maybe I should just go. Yeah yeah. I should just-

"We're just a simple town, we have festivals and carnivals. We have gardens where we work together to take care of them all."

"You don't do anything...weird like bury the living until they're skeletons or anything?"

"No nothing like that. Well we do worship like three gods. Is that weird to you?"

"Hm, not in particular. What gods are those?" Interesting.

"Well we have a Sun God, a Water God, and a Storm God."

"And what do those gods do exactly?"

"Well the Sun God gives us sunshine rays and happiness. While the Water God supplies us with the things we need to stay alive...like water. Because we're plants. The Storm God gives us storms. To remind us that we need a balance of good and bad. Though some folk don't quite understand that."

"So you don't eat food or anything? Not even to just eat it?" I couldn't imagine a life without eating.

"Heavens no."

"Oh, well that's cool I suppose." Oh heck no. "Would you all mind if I visited again someday? This place is very pleasant. A-and would your people also mind if I walk around a little?" I need to get myself together before I continue on my search. I come first in some regards, I have to stay sane for Greg. For when I find him.

"I don't think many of us will mind at all."

* * *

AN: So you see I totally made this up! So I'm asking you, like in the last chapter, to make a town or building (like the tavern or school). Maybe I'll pick yours! (Nothing too gross please.)


End file.
